The Time of Our Lives
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: They're dying to protect their family, their friends, their world. T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: The Characters belong to JKR and the song belongs to Tyrone Wells

 _This is where the chapter ends  
A new one now begins  
Time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know  
All of these years - When we were here  
Are ending, but I'll always remember  
_

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James cried, ready to face Voldemort, ready to die for those he loved.

"Avada Kedavra!" screeched the lipless mouth, red eyes glaring out of his pale face. As the curse hurtled towards James, his life flashed before his eyes. James meeting Sirius and Remus on the Hogwarts express, getting sorted into Gryffindor, staying up late reading animagus texts, Lily yelling at him about the pranks he played, hexing Snape in the corridors, eating chocolate with Moony, playing quidditch with Padfoot, sneaking to the kitchens with Peter- the traitor he knew now, Lily finally agreeing to a date, finally kissing Lily after years, and years of dreaming about that moment, marrying Lily, Sirius's unforgettable best man speech, Harry being born- and the curse struck him, stripping his body of life.

 _We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives_

Lily dashed up the steps, heart pounding and dropped Harry into the crib. She choked on a sob as she heard the hiss of the killing curse and knew what was coming. Memories of years gone by- her and Tuney playing, meeting Snape, yelling at the Marauders, Laughing with the Marauders, laughing with her friends, deciding that maybe James wasn't so bad after all, being married to James, finding out she was pregnant, having Harry. Kneeling down, she grasped Harry's little hand through the bars of the crib.

"I love you Harry, and so does daddy, we will always love you. Be brave. Always." She heard the slither of a robe behind her and turned to face Lord Voldemort.

"Stand aside, girl, stand aside!"

"Not Harry, please not Harry- take me instead!"

"Stand away you stupid girl, stand aside!" He screeched, eyes wide and inhumanly red.

"No! Not Harry, please, not Harry!"

"Stupid girl! Avada Kedavra!" And with that, Lily Potter was gone from the world.

 _Where the water meets the land  
There is shifting in the sand  
Like the tide that ebbs and flows  
Memories will come and go  
All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending_

As Sirius rushed to his godson's side, he remembered those wonderful days at Hogwarts when he escaped from the house of Black, when he broke tradition by becoming a Gryffindor, pulling brilliant pranks with his wonderful friends, being accepted as a son by the Potters, being accepted into the Order despite his last name, helping Remus with his transformations, meeting Harry for the first time, being chosen as godfather for Harry, seeing Harry so happy with his friends surrounding him.

Dueling with all his strength, he shot curse after curse at the Death Eaters, when Bellatrix appeared in front of him, as deranged as ever.

"Stupefy!" She cackled, eyes glinting. Sirius felt the curse hit him, he fell backwards, when he felt something wrapping around him, soft and warm. The last thing he saw was Harry being held back by Remus as he yelled, both their eyes full of despair.

'Take care of yourself, Moony. You're all he's got'

 _But I'll always remember  
We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives_

 __"You're joking!" Fred felt a grin split his face. Percy was back, had realized he was git, and was joking- joking! He shot curse after curse at Rowle. He and George locked eyes and grinned at each other. He could tell that George was thinking the same thing he was.

"You actually are joking Perce….. I haven't heard you joke since you were-" The air exploded. He flew through the air thinking only one thing.

'Goodbye George. Thank you for every memory you helped me make. I'll miss you, George'

 _We say goodbye  
We hold on tight  
To these memories  
That never die  
We say goodbye  
We hold on tight  
To these memories  
That never die_

 __Remus was battling next to Kingsley when he heard a shout.

"Remus!" He turned as his beautiful brave wife came running at him.

"Dora!" he cried, holding her tight. "Where's Teddy?"

"With Mum, I had to come, I couldn't stand not knowing." Remus understood. They broke apart at the sound of a shrill cackle. They turned to face Bellatrix Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood, preparing to battle to the death. As they shouted and ducked snippets of memories zipped through Remus's mind at lightning speed. His friends accepting him even as a werewolf, studying with Lily late in the common room with James and Sirius distracting them, meeting Dora for the first time, returning home to Dora, when Teddy was born. He heard a voice scream

"Avada Kedavra!" He reached his hand out, grasping at thin air, reaching for Dora's hand. He saw her hair turn bright bubblegum pink as his hand touched hers, and the curse struck him down.

 _We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write_

Tonks heard the scream of death, but she could only see Remus falling to the ground. She clutched his hand as he fell, just barely registering the curse. It hit her right in the heart and she dropped next to Remus. 'I'm sorry Teddy' she thought as she left this earth. _  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives _


End file.
